¿Por qué te amo?
by jazmincuaxiloa.shaoran
Summary: MI VIDA, LA ADOLESCENCIA!, no se cuando fue que se empezó a arruinar, ahora vivo con mi anterior pareja y me e enamorado de su amigo para finalizar regresa un amor del pasado, cuando me undo en el vicio por mis problemas, el rechazo de mi familia, pero ahora tratare de luchar y ser fuerte teniéndote alado mio.SxS TxE
1. libertad

**NOTAS INICIALES DE LA AUTORA**

**Hola, ¿Cómo están?, hehe siempre me e dedicado a leer, pero decidí salir de la rutina así que espesé a escribir y estoy aquí, bueno este es mi segundo fic, la verdad, es que aun no acabo el primero, pero estaba en mi cuarto y la inspiración vino a mi, pero eso si, prometo acabarlas, no escribiré otra historia hasta que acabe estas 2 :D, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**GÓCENLA**

**Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

"**¿Por qué te amo?"**

.capitulo 1.

.libertad.

-Por fin seré libre- fue lo único que pude pensar mientras ingresaba a mi habitación

**3 horas antes**

_-Padre, madre, Toya tengo algo muy importante que decirles-_

_-¿De que se trata?, Sakura-_

_-Bueno pues verán, yo quería saber si me podrían dejar continuar mis estudios en Japón-_

_-¿Qué?, de ninguna manera- me dijo mi hermano gritando parándose de la silla._

_Me enojo mucho su actitud estaba apunto de responderle cuando mi padre me interrumpió._

_-Estas segura de lo que quieres hacer-_

_-Si, estuve planeando esto desde hace tiempo-_

_-Por mi no hay problema en que vayas-_

_-¿Qué?, Padre tu no puedes hacer eso, ella es una niña- dijo mi hermano en un tono de voz alto._

_-Pero falta la decisión de tu madre-dijo mi Padre ignorando los comentarios de mi hermano._

_No había pensado en eso, mi madre en toda la conversación solo había sido una observadora, me preocupaba lo que pudiera decir después de todo todavía era menor de edad y ella siempre me había protegido por ser su única hija._

_-Esta bien, hare unas llamadas para conseguirte un departamento-_

_-Enserio, gracias mamá, eres la mejor- en verdad yo no esperaba esa respuesta de parte de ella, las posibilidades de que ella aceptara eran nulas, pero en fin luego veré ese asunto, por ahora solo disfrutare MI LIBERTAD._

_-Solo quiero que me prometas algo Sakura- me dijo mi mamá, ya decía yo que había aceptado muy fácilmente, pero ya después analice lo que me había dicho._

_Me espante por u momento, mi mamá nunca que llamaba por mi nombre, solo lo hacia cuando tenia algo muy importante que decirme._

_-Quiero, que cuando estés en Japón, te comuniques con nosotros, y si hay algún problema, regresaras a Londres, entendido-_

_-Si, te aseguró que te tendré informada de todo- le dije, sintiendo un alivio dentro de mi. Si, ahora solo tengo que organizar todas mis cosas para poder salir de Londres _

-Que emoción, no puedo esperar-

Saque una maleta y empecé a sacar ropa de mi armario.- me pregunto como se sentirá ser libre.

**1 semana después, en el aeropuerto de Londres.**

-Te extrañaré mucho mi pequeña Sakura-dijo mi madre abrazándome muy fuerte

-Cuídate mounstro, si hay algún problema me marcas enseguida- me dijo mi hermano tratando de disimular que estaba preocupado

-No se preocupen estaré bien, mi padre me llevara al departamento-

-Adiós, luego los llamo- le dije para luego subirme al avión.

En el trayecto, dormí la mayor parte del viaje, cuando desperté nos comunicaron que ya habíamos llegado.

Es hermoso este lugar-me dije a mi misma

-Hija, ven el carro nos esta esperando-

-Si-le dije mientras me incorporaba.

Mientras íbamos al departamento donde me iba a hospedar, estuve viendo por la ventana toda la ciudad. En todos los lugares que vi, me llamo mas la atención un parque que tenia muchos arboles de cerezo, -¿Cómo se llamara? Dije sin notar la presencia de mi padre

-¿Qué dijiste Sakura?-

-Ah, nada papá,-le dije tratando de que no se diera cuenta de mi sonrojo por ser tan despistada y hablare sin darme cuenta de su presencia.-Es solo que me preguntaba, ¿Cuál es el nombre del parque que acabamos de pasar?

-El que tenia arboles de cerezo, hija.-

-Si, ese-

-Bueno, tendrás mucho tiempo para averiguarlo, además el departamento esta a una cuadras mas lejos.

-Enserió, entonces, ya estamos cerca, que felicidad me muero por sabes que departamento me consiguió mi mamá- como mi mamá siempre cuando viajamos tenia un excelente gusto para elegir nuestro hospedaje, así es mi mamá ya tenia experiencia en esas cosas, ya que ella cuando era joven trabajaba como modelo, y por eso tuvo muchos viajes.

Mi mamá, su nombre Nadeshiko era casi perfecta y como no, siendo tan hermosa, su pelo es largo color negro brillante, sus hermosos ojos, en fin mi mamá físicamente era y es toda una diosa, además de que era una excelente madre conmigo y mi hermano, mientras que mi padre y mi hermano siempre habían sido sobreprotectores conmigo, en especial mi hermano Toya, aun me acuerdo cuando espantaba a todos mi novios, no es que tuviera muchos, pero… , el los espantaba con la escusa de que soy muy pequeña para esas cosas, hahah, claro que no ya tengo 16 por eso es que tome medidas extremas saliendo con ellos a escondidas de mi hermano, claro que después me descubrieron, y tuve muchos problemas, heheh aun me acuerdo de ese día, bueno en que me quede, así, con mi hermano, si esa era la relación que tenia con el, lo quería pero su único defecto es protegerme mucho del sexo masculino, mientras que mi papá, es un poco menos hostigoso con el tema de chicos, claro que hubo ocasiones en las que, hiso lo posible para alejar a mis novios como en el caso de Yue.

Si Yue Tsukishiro, físicamente es hermoso, y como no serlo con esos ojos color gris y su pelo color gris plateado también es muy lindo al tratarme, además él es hermano menor de Yukito, un amigo de la familia, y en especial de mi hermano, bueno Yue fue mi novio, y al decir verdad hace pocas semanas seguíamos siéndolo pero como le conté que me iba ir a Japón decidimos quedar como amigos, ya que era imposible para mi tener una relación a distancia.

Creo que me desvié del tema, mi papá se llama Fujitaka en fin mi padre es un amor conmigo cuando quiere, yo me parezco a el por el color de pelo, y por la actitud bipolar (hehe, yo admito mis errores), él es un arqueólogo y da clases en una universidad, al decir verdad, lo veo muy pocas veces, y cuando esta en casa, yo estoy en el colegio, asiendo cuentas creo que lo veo media hora al día (en el desayuno solamente), aunque sé que el siempre esta al pendiente de mi pero lo que yo quiero es que el …

-Sakura ya llegamos- me dijo mi papá interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Que bien-le dije muy emocionada con una sonrisa de oreja.

Salí del carro y vi el edifico, el cual estaba muy bonito, era obvio que debía estar así mi mamá lo escogió y si ella lo escoge, es por que es DIVINO ese lugar. Después de contemplarlo un rato y acabar con mis pensamientos, entre, mientras que mi padre venia atrás de mi, cuando al fin los dos estuvimos adentro me dijo que nos iba a registrar y que si quería podía ver el lugar, es decir divagar un poco en el, -luego papá-le dije al decir verdad quería pasar tiempo con el, como no lo voy a ver en un largo, pero largo tiempo, que hasta por un momento me dio miedo la libertad que iba a tener cuando él se fuera.

Lo acompañe, hasta donde estaba la recepcionista,-hola muchos gusto mi nombre es Kaho Mizuki, en que les puedo ayudar. Dijo dirigiéndonos una sonrisa, la verdad es que cuando vi ala señorita me impresione mucho por su belleza y quien no, con esos ojos.

-Señorita mi esposa izo una reservación en el departamento 6-b, a nombre de mi hija Sakura Kinomoto-

-Déjeme ver-nos dijo, mientras escribía unas cosas en la computadora.

-Si, Sakura Kinomoto habitación 6-b- me dijo mientras me extendía las llaves de mi nuevo departamento.

Extendí mi mano para agarrar las llaves -gracias. Le conteste.

-De nada, tu compañero de habitación, ya esta instalado, espero que se lleven bien-

-¿QUÉ?, que compañero, de que habla-

-Señorita que compañero, se supone que debía ser una compañera-intervino mi padre

-¿QUÉ?, de que hablan, yo no quiero compañero o compañera, yo quiero estar SOLA-les dije pronunciando mas fuerte la ultima palabra.

-Sakura, hija, como podrá ver este edificio es muy lujoso, y tu madre y yo decidimos que deberías compartirlo con alguien mas, para reducir el costo, aunque económicamente si podemos pagarte el departamento para ti sola, pero queremos que tengas responsabilidades y que aprendas a valorar las cosas-

-Aunque nos habían dicho que era una chica con quien lo compartirías, no con un hombre-

-Señor, no tiene por qué preocuparse, el joven es de Inglaterra, y es mu caballeroso, estoy segura de que su hija no tendrá problemas con el- dijo Kaho

-Esta bien-contesto mi papá, con un tono desanimado.-pero primero quiero conocer a tu nuevo _compañero_, así que vamos- me dijo mi papá.

Subimos por el elevador hasta mi nuevo departamento, abrí las puerta con las llaves que me dio la recepcionista, y me dispuse a entrar, el departamento se encontraba solo, tal ves él había salido u otra cosa, en realidad no me interesa, ni lo conozco _aun._

-Creo que no hay nadie papá-le dije mientras me metía a una habitación vacía y empezaba a acomodar mis cosas, solo espero que mi papá, no haga un escandalo por el asunto del compañero de departamento, al decir verdad, a mi no me importa con tal de tener LIBERTAD, haría lo que sea.

-Eso creo hija, bueno, me voy tengo que hace muchas cosas en Londres- dijo mientras me abrazaba en forma de despedida

- Ten mucho cuidado con tu compañero-

-Si, papá, no te preocupes, la recepcionista nos dijo que era una buena persona-le dije para que ya no se preocupara tanto, por suerte no estaba Toya, por que si se hubiera enterado de que tendré a un hombre en el departamento, me mataría, literalmente hablando.

Cuando por fin mi papa salió del departamento, me dispuse a acomodar todas mi cosas ya que eran muchas, pero antes comería algo, me dirigí ala cocina para sacar algo del refrigerador (lo cual fue una manzana), tendría mucho trabajo que hacer, acomodando todas mis cosas.

*****FIN DEL CAPITULO*****

**NOTAS FINALES DE LA AUTORA **

**Espero que les allá gustado, gracias por leerla.**

**Perdón por la ortografía, prometo que la arreglaré, pero es que no soy muy buena en eso :p, pero si e tenido alguna falla, por favor dénmela a conocer atravez de review, tan bien si quieren que anexe algo ala historia u otra cosa(:D).**

**Uff, al fin acabado :D, no tardare mucho en subir los otros capítulos, prometo que adelantare lo que mas pueda, aprovechando que son vacaciones y que no tengo nada que hacer :D.**

**Les prometo que esta historia va a tener mucho DRAMA y AMOR, uuh, no puedo esperar las ideas rondan en mi cabeza, espero que sean de su agrado, pero como yo soy muy buena (:D, no es cierto soy EVIL), les adelantare que tengo planeado.**

***********Adelantos**********

Entre al departamento, para buscar mi chaqueta, cuando me tope con una chica en la casina bastante hermosa para mi gusto, lo que mas me encanto de ella es sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Quién eres?-le dije sin dejar de ver sus ojos,-¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica se sobresalto al escucharme, se giro para verme –Tu que haces aquí este es mi departamento. Me digo en tono de reproche.

Fue cuando me acorde que compartiría departamento con un compañero, pero no sabia que ahora era compañera.

-Oh, disculpa mi indiscreción, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, un gusto en conocerla señorita-le dije mientras depositaba un beso en su mano, vi que la chica se sonrojo de un color rojo muy hermoso que a mi parecer la hacían ver encantadora.

-Ho hola, mucho… gus gusto yo soy Sa Sakura Kinomoto-me respondió tartamudeando, creo que la puse nerviosa.

-Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien Sakura-

**Bueno esto es todo amigos, como podrán ver Eriol tiene una atracción por Sakura y esta igual, pero que pasara cuando entren al colegio, conocerán nuevas personas, amigos nuevos, amores nuevos, etc., etc., pero como Sakura vive con Eriol, eso traerá bastantes problemas en la vida de ambos, y mas cuando acaban de terminar la relación que tenían.**

**(Que buena soy), bueno hasta luego, gocen su día, como si fuera el primero y el ultimo :D.**

**BYE… :D**


	2. Ilusionarme, ¿Para qué?

**NOTAS INICIALES DE LA AUTORA**

**Hola, ¿Cómo están?, (espero que bien), bueno lo prometido es deuda, es por eso que ahora les traigo el segundo capitulo de mi historia, espero acabarla pronto, pero ya saben como es la vida, siempre te mantiene ocupado, bueno en fin gracias por sus comentarios, les agradezco mucho. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, aquí se los dejo.**

**GÓCENLA**

**Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

Eriol P.O.V.

Entre al departamento, para buscar mi chaqueta, cuando me tope con una chica en la cocina bastante hermosa para mi gusto, lo que mas me encanto de ella es sus hermosos ojos color verde.

-¿Quién eres?-le dije sin dejar de ver sus ojos,-¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica se sobresalto al escucharme, se giro para verme –tu que haces aquí este es mi departamento. Me dijo en tono de reproche.

Fue cuando me acorde que compartiría departamento con un compañero, pero no sabia que ahora era compañera.

-Oh, disculpa mi indiscreción, mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa, un gusto en conocerla señorita-le dije mientras depositaba un beso en su mano, vi que la chica se sonrojo de un color rojo muy hermoso que a mi parecer la hacían ver encantadora.

-Ho hola, mucho… gus gusto yo soy Sa Sakura Kinomoto-me respondió tartamudeando, creo que la puse nerviosa.

-Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien Sakura- (hahah, claro que nos llevaremos muy _bien_)

-Si-me contesto algo apenada, esta chica vaya que es adorable, tiene algo especial en su actitud, y aparte teniendo esa belleza, es el sueño de cualquier chico, incluyéndome. Por lo que veo ella es diferente a las otras.

-Ya desempacaste- le dije en un tono muy encantador.

-No, aun no, acabo de llegar hace 5 minutos-

Esta es mi oportunidad, seré lo mas amable posible con Sakura para que ella se enamore de mi, como creo que yo estoy de ella, vaya como es posible la acabo de conocer y ya estoy empezando a idear planes para enamorarla. Bueno anqué pensándolo bien que siento por esta chica, la acabo de conocer y me agrado, pero lo que siento por ella tal vez sea amor a primera vista.

NO, no claro que no, Eriol Hiragizawa nunca se a enamorado de una chica, y no lo hará, bueno no por ahora, HAAYY, no sé que siento, nunca antes había tenido este sentimiento de tener a alguien solo para mi, diablos. Cálmate Eriol, tu puedes es solo una chica mas, tal ves hasta sea una zorrita, con esa cara tal vez, NO, no creo, se ve tan adorable, !MIERDA!, que diablos me esta pasando con esta chica, pero de algo estoy seguro y es que Sakura kinomoto será mía, anqué la ame o no ella será mía.

-Entonces, puedo ayudarte-le dije mientras salía de mis pensamientos.

-Bueno. EHEM, si esta bien, ¿Por qué no?-

-Excelente, solo iré a dejar algunas cosas a mi cuarto y enseguida te acompaño-

Sakura P.O.V.

Diablos este chico me pone nerviosa, y como no, es extremadamente sexy, hasta podría decir que es mas guapo que Yue, vamos Sakura no te ilusiones mucho se ve que es todo un don juan. Bueno por ahora disfrutare ser libre, después me encargare del bombón de mi compañero.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto para desempacar mis cosas, minutos después llego Eriol a ayudarme, que caballeroso, pensé, mientras desempacábamos mis cosas.

-Y dime Eriol, de donde eres-le pregunte mientras desempacaba algunas cosas.

-Bueno, yo nací en Inglaterra pero a la edad de diez años me mude a Japón.- me contesto.

-Ah,-le respondí mientras dejaba de desempacar para después mirarlo, se veía tan sexy, además de que es muy tierno y caballeroso, simpático, el sueño de cualquier chica, pero también con la cara bonita que tiene se ve que ya se a acostado con varias mujerzuelas.

-Y tu Sakura, que hay de ti-me dijo mientras también dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para acercase a mi (demasiado diría yo), y mirarme igual que yo a él.

Al darme cuenta en la posición en la que estábamos (parados mirándonos uno a otro tan cerca, casi sintiendo su respiración), baje mi mirada al piso, era algo incomoda la situación para mi, pero segundos después la alce para responderle.

-Bueno pues, soy de Londres y me acabo de…

Fue entonces cuando sentí unos labios sobre solos míos, se sentían cálidos, dulces, me asían sentir de una forma especial, durante unos segundos estuve parada como un palo sin saber que hacer, pero luego me fui a acostumbrando a sus labios haciendo subir mis manos asía su cuello y profundizando el beso, cuando sentí que él ponía sus manos en mi cintura acercándome mas a él, fue entonces cuando el empezó a explorar dentro de mis labios, claro que yo no me quede atrás, el beso se torno en algo mas intenso, así pasamos un tiempo hasta que nos separamos ya que no podíamos respirar, después de hacer que nuestra respiración se clamara, el me tomo de nuevo de la cintura y esta ves me beso de una manera tan suave y tan tierna, no se como fue, pero termine acostada en la cama con el encima, no quería que acabara, por alguna extraña razón me gustaba, si me gustaban sus besos que me hacían sentir en el cielo, me gustaba como me trataba, me gustaba el físicamente, me gustaba todo el. Pero luego mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando empecé a sentir unas manos que exploraban todo mi cuerpo encima de la ropa, mientras que yo me atreví a meter la mano dentro de su playera, para poder sentir su perfecto pecho. No tenia ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo, bueno no era mi primera vez pero…, no se como termine así, hace unos minutos lo acababa de conocer y ahora estoy apunto de…

Fue cuando sentí que sus labios ya no se encontraban con los míos, ahora él estaba besando mi cuello intensamente mientras metía su mano adentro de mi blusa, explorando hasta subir a uno de mis pechos. Y yo besándolo de nuevo.

RING…RING…RING…RING…

¡Diablos!, era mi celular, que suerte la mía. AH, lo ignorare, no pienso desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

RING…RING…RING…RING…

Esto es una broma, fue cuando Eriol dejo de besarme y saco sus manos de mi blusa mientras se alejaba de mí y se sentaba en la cama, después yo me incorpore del todo para agarar mi celular. Quien podía ser, no se pero esta me las va a pagar muy caro.

-Hola, quien habla-dije algo molesta por ser tan inoportuno.

-Hola, Sakura ¿Cómo estas?-decía la voz de mi madre del otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá, paso algo-le pregunte preocupada.

-No es solo que quería saber si ya habían llegado, y que se encontraran bien-

-Oh, si no te preocupes, ya estoy en el departamento gracias mamá, y papá se acaba de ir-

-Bueno hija te dejo, luego hablamos-

-Si-le respondí mientras serraba mi celular.

Me voltee al lado donde estaba Eriol, pero ya no estaba, confundida me pare salí de mi habitación y lo empecé a buscar, seguro estaba en su cuarto, entonces fui y toque varias veces pero creo que no estaba ahí, así que me dirigí a la cocina, y ahí estaba tomando un vaso de leche se veía tan adorable entonces me acerque lentamente asía el sin que se diera cuenta para poderlo abrazar por detrás.

Eriol P.O.V.

Después de que sonara el teléfono de Sakura salí de su habitación, estaba confundido nunca besaba a una chica que no conociera, no sabia que sentía, así que fui a la cocina a tomar un poco de leche para despejar mis ideas. Y si en verdad me gusta, no lo se, este sentimiento que tengo hacia ella es…, es como si la quisiera proteger, que solo estuviera conmigo. Suspire la verdad no sabia lo que iba a hacer, cuando de repente alguien me abrazo por detrás.

Era obvio quien era, quería terminar lo que no termine cuando fuimos interrumpidos por la llamada, pero algo dentro de mi lo detenía, aunque quería que ella fuera mía, sabia que no era mía, no quería ilusionarme con ella, no, no quería jamás lo había hecho, y eso asía que me diera miedo, sé que suena ridículo pero con las anteriores chicas con las que e estado no hacen que sienta lo que estoy sintiendo ahora con ella.

Me quede paralizado sin saber que hacer, hasta que por fin me voltee, y la abrase con todas mi fuerzas, me gustaba estar muy cerca de ella, me gusta su aroma a cerezos, después la solté.

-Sakura, me gustas-le dije mientras le sostenía la mano.

-Sé que acabamos de conocernos y que no sabemos nada sobre nosotros, pero tu me haces sentir algo que jamás e sentido por ninguna otra chica, por favor dame la oportunidad de conocerte para poder en un futuro ser algo mas que amigos- ella me respondió con un beso lo cual ara mi significo un si, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer en un futuro, pero me conformare ahora con su amistad, no quiero ilusionarme, ¿para que?, solo ocasionaría que me deprimiera, solo sé que dedicare todo mi tiempo a mi nueva compañera de departamento.

*****FIN DEL CAPITULO*****

**NOTAS FINALES DE LA AUTORA**

**Espero que les allá gustado, gracias por leerla.**

**Hehe segundo capitulo, yuppii, espero subir el tercero lo mas pronto posible, pero también tengo que acabar el primero así que tal ves me tarde un poquito en actualizar :D, no se preocupen tal ves sea una semana por lo mucho.**

**Perdón por la ortografía, pero soy muy mala en eso, pero no se preocupen ya estoy trabajando en eso. :D**

**Bueno, Eriol esta sintiendo cosas por Sakura pero realmente será amor, y que pasara cuando lo celos entren en acción, sin duda hay cicatrices que no se borraran, al menos no para Sakura.**

**Como soy muy mala, no les adelantare lo que habrá en el próximo capitulo, pero les aseguro que como pasa el tiempo la relación entre ellos dos se volverá insoportable.**

**Bye, cuidence hermosos, y no olviden mandarme ****reviews, si les gusto la historia o no, u otra cosa.**


	3. Mil rosas para mi

**NOTAS INICIALES DE LA AUTORA**

**Hola, ¿Cómo están?, (espero que bien), bueno creo que esta será una actualización muy triste, si demasiado triste, no por la historia si no porque ahora me encuentro mas ocupada que nunca, ya saben por el regreso a clases ):, seré honesta con ustedes no creo actualizar en un tiempo, pero les prometo que utilizare en todo mi tiempo libre para dedicarles mas capítulos, pasando aun tema mas alegre ya tengo planeado la mitad de este fic, claro que ahora lo tengo que transcribir y hacer correcciones, hahahha soy tan mala, si fui muy evil en este fic, y adelante se pondrá peor, pobre Sakura, pero no se preocupen que en todas la historias que haga siempre abra un final feliz, donde brillara el arcoíris, los dos protagonistas terminan juntos, tienen hijitos y viven en una hermosa granja con unicornios y arboles de cerezo, hahahha, bueno pues que creen, no en esta historia, ¿Por qué?, se preguntaran, la respuesta es por que seamos honestos, es la adolescencia, y en este fic la adolescencia hace que tomes caminos incorrectos donde ya no habrá marcha atrás.**

**Hahahha, estuve leyendo muchos libro de mi padre y mi hermano y eso me sirvió para darme ideas respecto a este fic, les aseguro que será interesante, amm de algo sirvió leer tres libros, uno cada día, y creo que lo seguiré haciendo para darme ideas, como me encanta leer, yo soy el tipo de lectoras que cuando leen la historia se la imaginan y piensan que son parte de ella, algunas veces hasta e llorado, reído, y sintiendo miedo, bueno aunque soy muy mala leyendo en voz alta, pero acostada en mi cama con la lluvia azotando en mi ventana, un pedazo de pastel y un chocolate caliente, y por supuesto que un libro, mi vida será feliz.**

**GÓCENLA**

**Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

"**¿Por qué te amo?"**

.capitulo 3.

.Mil rosas para mí.

Sakura P.O.V.

Pasaron las semanas y la relación que tenía con Eriol cada vez era más bonita y como no serlo, me trataba como una princesa, era perfecto en simples palabras.

RING…RING…RING…

-Quien podrá ser-

-Hola, ¿quien habla?-dije agarrando el teléfono con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía un pedazo de pastel.

-Hola, ¿Sakura eres tu? -me dijo una voz masculina, la cual yo conocía muy bien, maldita mi suerte espero que no sea el, no debería decir eso, él no me a hecho nada malo y dudo que lo haga pero después de nuestro ultimo encuentro, no quiero hablar con el ahora que me encuentro tranquila.

-¿Yue, eres tú?-le pregunte con una voz chillona.

-Si, Sakura soy yo, bueno te hablaba para saber ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien, gracias por peguntar- le dije tragando saliva pesadamente.

-Y …, también te háblala para saber que va a pasar entre nosotros sé que en nuestro ultimo encuentro no quedamos de acuerdo en nada y es por eso que…-

-Un momento Yue, si quieres hablar de eso, será mejor que cuelgue, la ultima vez que te vi fui clara contigo lo nuestro ya no va a poder ser, me mude y lo sabes –dije con enojo, y con la voz en un tono elevado y duro.

-Si lo se, pero, por favor dame una oportunidad, hasta hable con mis padres para mudarme a Japón, para estar contigo-me dijo en un tono desesperado, dios esto no me puede esta pasando a mi, sinceramente ya no lo quiero ver, quiero dejar esa etapa de mi vida en Londres y eso lo incluye a él.

-Y que paso te dejaron-dije algo nerviosa de verdad yo deseaba que no.

-Si, bueno no se como lo quieras ver pero me dijeron que seria después del siguiente semestre me trasladarían a tu colegio, así que si.

-Que bien-le conteste en un tono de felicidad que ni yo misma me lo creí, bueno al menos tendría tiempo para no verlo, pero que le diré cuando este aquí, uff, no quiero que sufra por mi culpa pero yo ya no siento lo que sentía por el antes sé que es guapo pero ya no siento la misma chispa cuando estoy con el.

-Bueno Sakura ya me voy, te amo-me dijo para luego colgar

-¡MIERDA!, ahora que are-dije gritando a los cuatro vientos-

-Te pasa algo Sakura-me pregunto Eriol mientras pasaba por la sala

-NO, no es nada-le conteste con la mano en la cabeza y nerviosismo, como era mi costumbre.

-Una chica tan bonita no debería pronunciar esas mala palabras-me dijo acercándose a mi, demasiado, no demasiado le quedaba corto, no se como no nos besamos con tan poco espacio entre nosotros dos.

-Bueno… bueno, esta bien te contare lo que paso-

-Excelente, ben vamos asentarnos-me dijo con una sonrisa de triunfo, como lo odiaba o eso era lo que yo quería que creyera.

Nos sentamos en los sillones, y estuve pensando que decirle, tal vez una le diría una mentira o le diría que me siento mal, pero algo me detuvo, una voz dentro de mi que me decía que confiara en el, que tenia que contarle todo.

-Lo que pasa es que yo no vine a qui a continuar mis estudios exactamente- vi como me miro confundido y con el seño un poco fruncido

-Si, en realidad vine para escapar fácilmente de mi familia, ya sabes necesita un respiro-

-Y entonces-dijo Eriol

-Entonces decidí irme pero para eso les dije que quería continuar mis estudios en Japón, y acabo de recibir una llamada departe de Yue-

-Y quien es Yue-pregunto enojado casi gritándome, me dio miedo nunca lo había visto así, tal vez es por que tiene problemas y ahora le estoy contando los míos, de seguro esta muy sofocado. Creo que será mejor ya no seguirle contando, pero nuevamente esa voz dentro de mí me dijo que debía continuar.

-Yue, es mi…-maldita sea no le iba a decir que fue mi novio ahora que las cosas están de maravilla entre nosotros.

-Yue, es amigo mio y de la familia-le dije, pero por la forma como me miro estoy segura de que no me creyó.

-Y me llamo, para avisarme que se va a mudar aquí y que estará en el mismo colegio que el mio, pero hasta el siguiente semestre, pero el problema es que cuando yo me quise mudar aquí, quise cortar toda las relaciones que tuve en Londres y eso lo incluye a él, y no se como decírselo es mi amigo y el no comprende que yo ya no quiero ser mas su novia-¡MIERDA!, le acabo de contar que fue mi novio, diablos pero por que lo dije ahora que pensara de mi, pero por que le conté todo, me odio, me odio, me odio y mil veces me odio mas, todo es tu culpa maldita voz, tu fuiste la que me dijo que le contara.

Se me quedo mirando por un momento demasiado diría yo, era incomodo ninguno de los dos hablaba.

-Y te gusta-me pregunto Eriol

-No, no claro que no, en este momento solo me dedicare al estudio-diablos, yo y mi bocota, por que le tengo que decir todas estas cosas, primero que Yue fue algo mas que un amigo con derechos, y luego que no quiero tener una relación, maldita mi suerte, maldito el mundo y la vida que me odian, ¡DIOS MIO!, dime que te hice para merecer esto, te prometo que ya no saldré a las fiestas y que llegare virgen al altar, pero por favor has que ya no vuelva a abrir mi gran boca.

-Sakura… yo-dijo Eriol, esta apunto de decir algo pero luego se arrepintió y soltó un suspiro.

-Sakura yo siempre seré tu amigo y podrás confiar en mi-

-Si lo se-le dije con una sonrisa que era falsa y que después la suplante por una cara triste.

-Mo me gusta verte así Sakura, te ves mas linda con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-Es que yo…-estaba apunto de decirle que no quería decir eso, que en realidad quería tener una relación con el, pero me detuvo.

-Sabes mejor te invito a cenar a cualquier lugar que tu quieras, para animarte al animo, que dices, aceptas-

-Si, esta bien, eres tan bueno conmigo Eriol, eres mi mejor amigo, eres tan dulce-dije mientras lo abrazaba-eres tan caballeroso, eres tan lindo.-que espera le dije lindo, odios, porque no sé que te hice, pero perdóname, ahora que pensara de mi, seguro que soy una chica loca que solo quiere pasar un rato bueno, ahora no podre ni mirarlo a los ojos. Sin pensarlo dos veces me separe de él y agarre mi chaqueta sin mirarlo.

-Nos vamos-le dije aun sin mirarlo a los ojos-

-Si-me contesto, vi como agarro sus llaves, y salimos juntos del edificio.

Si, ahí estábamos, nosotros dos en el carro sin dirigirnos ninguna palabra, eso izo que me sintiera triste, ya que por decir cosas demás había ruinado la linda amistad que teníamos, bueno ni hablar, no e hecho nada malo, desde mi punto de vista el no debería enojarse por que le haya dicho que el lindo ¿No?, que crea lo que quiera, yo pensaba ser algo mas que su amiga, pero creo que el no piensa lo mismo, aww, no me deprimiré por esto, No, NO NO NO, conseguiré a alguien con quien acostarme y me olvidare de todo este asunto.

-Sakura…-Eriol interrumpió mis pensamientos, y por fin había rompido el hielo entre nosotros dos.

-Sakura… yo…-esta apunto de decírmelo cuando el clatzon del coche de la parte de atrás nos interrumpió, y nuevamente en todo el trayecto no volvimos a hablar claro hasta que llegamos al restaurante, ya cuando estábamos sentados en una mesa una muchacha de pelo negro y largo nos atendió, tenia el pelo suelto lo cual la hacia ver muy atractiva y sus ojos eran grandes y de color rubí, seguro es una zorra, que se acuesta con cualquiera, pensé mientras ella nos enviaba una sonrisa larga, de la cual estoy segura que iba dirigida hacia Eriol.

-Puedo tomar su orden-nos dijo, y si fue cuando comprobé que efectivamente era una zorra, no pude dejar de sentir celos cuando miraba a Eriol, mi Eriol, de una forma dulce, no se porque pero no debería enojarme es la vida de él, y yo no soy nada en ella.

-Yo quiero una encalada-le dije para que dejara de ver a Eriol, e hiciera su trabajo y no estar ligando con los clientes.

-Yo quiero unos camarones con la especialidad, por favor señorita-le dijo Eriol ala chica de una forma exageradamente caballerosa.

Diablos, por que tenia que ser así, después de todo no es su culpa ser lindo, pero por que siempre tiene que hacer eso con las mujeres, es decir, ser tan caballeroso, si quiere que lo haga, pero no delante mio, por que no respondo, en fin seguir con estos pensamientos me hace daño.

Mientras seguía en mis pensamientos mire a la chica con odio, ya saben con esas miradas que matan literalmente hablando, así estuve mucho rato hasta que se retiro y fue entonces cuando solté un suspiro ya me avía cansado de estar viéndola de mala gana y seré los ojos hasta que sentí que una mano estaba en mi hombro, sabiendo quien era no me preocupe en abrirlos.

-Sakura-escuche la voz de Eriol en mi oído, podía sentir como estaba muy cerca de mi cuerpo, pero no me importo creo que haber visto mal a la chica izo que me cansara.

-Sakura, estas celosa-me dijo Eriol, mientras yo sentía como se separaba de mi cuerpo.

-No, por que lo dices-le dije en un tono suave y tranquilo.

-Oh, ya veo, pensé que si lo estabas, por como la mirabas pensé…, sabes que olvídalo-

-olvidado-le dije en un tono indiferente y sin abrir los ojos

Y nuevamente el silencio se apodero de nosotros, ninguno hablaba, era un silencio cómodo para mi, aun que para el creo que era todo lo contrario.

-Sakura, te quiero-me dijo al fin rompiendo el silencio, me sentí por un momento feliz, había pronunciado la ultima palabra tan dulce, cuando lo dijo no pude evitar hacer una risa ligera en mis labios.

-Yo también te quiero eriol, eres mi amigo-le dije mientras abría mis ojos.

-No, yo me refiero a que…,- iba a decir algo, pero por lo visto hoy era el día de interrumpir conversaciones, ¿Verdad chica de ojos amistica?, creo que aparte de ser día de interrumpir conversaciones también es el día de ligar con Eriol.

-Hola, Eriol, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?,¿Cómo estas?,¿Cómo te ha ido para buscar departamento?,¿Cuándo veras a Shaoran?, ¿Ella es tu novia?-dijo la chica sin respirar, siendo honesta me cayo bien, se veía simpática y hablaba mucho y muy rápido, me llevare bien con ella, ESPERA, acaso ella dijo novia.

-No, no no, Eriol no es mi novio, es mi amigo solo eso-le dije haciendo movimientos con la mano aunque yo estaba destrozada por dentro por las palabras que le acababa de decir me irían, si solo amigos, solo eso.

-Oh, que lastima pensé que lo eras-me dijo con una cara triste.

-Tomoyo ¿Shaoran no vino contigo?-dijo Eriol entrando en la conversación.

-No, esta muy ocupado, ya sabes como es, y después del ultimo encuentro entre ustedes dos lo noto mas triste y ahora trabaja mas que antes, aunque no se porque lo hace, siendo heredero de una gran fortuna-dijo la chica que creo que se llama Tomoyo sentándose en una silla junto a nosotros.

Vi como Eriol tenía la cara trate, le preguntare después lo que pasa.

-Pero no te preocupes Eriol, él no lo ha vuelto a hacer, me prometió que no lo haría ya mas, es mas me dijo que en una semana va ir a visitarte y pedirte perdón, ya sabes por la forma idiota como se porto contigo-dijo la chica para consolar a Eriol, pero de que estaba hablando, ¿Quién era Shaoran?, ¿Qué es lo que ya no va a hacer?, estaba ,muy confundida sobre lo que estaban hablando, no entendía ni J, ni hablar me esperare hasta mañana para hablar con el. Vi como el asintió, y luego sujeto mi mano, no se porque lo hizo pero ante este tacto sentí un escalofrió.

-Tomoyo, ella es Sakura kinomoto, es mi amiga y va a ir al mismo colegio que nosotros-

-Oh, que lindo, podre hablar con ella todos los días y le are vestidos para que tú y ella salgan a bailar todas las noches, y luego se hagan novios y finalmente se casen-dijo con un brillo especial en sus ojos.-que afortunado eres Eriol mira a que lindura de chica tienes-

Dios mio, no se cuanto estaba sonrojada estaba, pero seguro era mucho por que sentía mis melillas arder.

Vi como Eriol solo reía al ver mi rostro, maldito Eriol por que lo hacia, cuando quería era lindo y pero en esta ocasión creo que se olvido de eso, se estaba riendo demasiado y eso me empezó a desesperar de repente se empezó a acercarse a mi lentamente podía sentir su respiración, no, no creo que me quiera besar, o tal vez si, pero no era el momento estaba su amiga viéndonos.

-Eri…-no pude a completar ni una frase por que eriol me beso, dios, rozo sus labios con los míos provocando una descarga eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo, después lo profundizo pero fue lento él estaba disfrutando cada segundo, me beso como la segunda vez, me olvide de todo, no se como explicarlo, es una delicia como me besa, es excitante, es estupendo, es perfecto.

Se separo de mi, y me sonrió de manera tierna, sonrojada me voltee hacia otro lado y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando encontré a la chica con una cámara de video en la mano, quería que me tragara la tierra en ese momento, era incomodo pero a la vez tierno y hermoso, pero de donde saco la cámara, esta chica me da miedo.

-Que te parece si mejor regresamos a casa-me dijo Eriol, yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

-SÍ, por favor los puedo a acompañar a su departamento, me muero de ganas por verlo-nos dijo Tomoyo, poniendo una cara como cuando un niño quiere un dulce.

-Por mi no hay problema-le conteste

-Si-contesto Eriol

Durante el trayecto Tomoyo no paraba de hablar, si ese día confirme que el mundo y la vida me odiaban, no se cuantas cosas me dijo pero yo solo entendí la mitad, me pregunto si tendrá novio, pobre de él, soportarla, no quiero ser grosera me agrada pero habla mucho, si tan solo hablara menos.

-Llegamos-dijo Eriol, mientras que yo estaba feliz de la vida por que allá pronunciado esas palabras, entramos al ascensor y Eriol sostenía mi mano, me agradaba mucho ese contacto entre los dos, luego entramos al departamento y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando encontramos muchas rosas sobre la mesa de la sala.

-AAAHHH-grito Tomoyo, como gritaba creo que hasta rompió algunas ventanas y unas copas de vidrio.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo Eriol con el seño altamente fruncido, mientras me soltaba y se acercaba a las miles de rosas que estaban en la mesa, vi como agarro la tarjeta que estaba en medio, después vi como la tiro con desprecio y se fue a su cuarto azotando la puerta lo mas fuerte que pudo, creo que hasta la tiro.

-QUE LINDURA DE OBSEQUIO-dijo Tomoyo mientras iba corriendo a ver las rosas.

Yo aun desconcertada por lo ocurrido estaba pensando que es lo que leyó Eriol para que se molestase tanto, me acerque al papel que había tirado y leí.

_**De: **__**Yue Tsukishiro**_

_**Para: Mi cerezo**__** Sakura kinomoto**_

Me quede pensando por unos segundos cuando sentí que Tomoyo me arrebato el papel y lo leyó.

-Vaya, entonces Eriol tiene competencia e…-dijo mientras me miraba, claro que yo no le preste atención solo miraba la puerta de la habitación de Eriol.

*****FIN DEL CAPITULO*****

**NOTAS FINALES DE LA AUTORA**

**Espero que les allá gustado, gracias por leerla.**

**Amm, amm bueno que les puedo decir, estoy tan triste volveré a la escuela con mis compañeros locos (hahahha, si la loca soy yo), tal vez pueda escribir entre clases, oh al menos en receso, en el baño, no lo se, pero les aseguro que habrá mas capítulos , bueno volviendo al tema del fic, estuve planeando muchas cosas, ya tengo el encuentro, el clímax y probablemente casi el final pero hay que entrelazar las cosas (hehe, seguramente no entienden lo que digo, no los culpo yo tampoco me entiendo), sé que en este fic seré muy egoísta para complacer mis caprichos, pero yo solucionaré los problemas y habrá un final feliz, pero no será un final feliz como los demás, NO, no será algo nuevo una combinación de rarobonito.**

**En los próximos capítulos Sakura y Eriol llevaran una relación estable ya saben, "amigos", pero siempre habrá un gusano en la manzana en cada historia, hehe lo bueno es que ese gusano le enseñara a Sakura lo que es el verdadero amor, mientras que Eriol se deprime en su sola soledad, es raro ¿no?, como una persona tiene todo pero por alguna estupidez pierde todo, por algo dice el dicho "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", y por lo visto Eriol lo entendió a mala manera. También habrá problemas familiares, problemas escolares, peleas, alcohol, drogas, sexo, pero sin duda alguna siempre hay alguien que te llevara por el buen camino, y siempre estará alado tuyo pensando en ti, y ayudándote cuando lo necesites.**

**Perdón por la ortografía, no se si la revisé bien, es que me moría de ganas por subir este capitulo lo mas pronto posible, discúlpenme si se me a pasado no corregir palabras incorrectas.**

**Hehehe casi se me olvida ya tengo la mitad del siguiente capitulo, claro que como soy una envidiosa no les voy a compartir ningún adelanto, solo les digo que un personaje nuevo va a parecer, bueno no tan nuevo es alguien que ustedes conocen y que tiene unos ojazos ámbar,(seguro ya saben de quien estoy hablando).**

**BYE…hermosos, les aseguro que para la próxima pondré avances, hehe siento que esta despida va a tardar mucho tiempo, ni hablar es la vida que me toco y no puedo corregirlo.**

*****"Coman frutas y verduras ;D"*****


	4. Sorpresa, enojo y amor

**NOTAS INICIALES DE LA AUTORA**

**Ola chic , ¿Cómo están? antes que nada este capitulo lo e subido con la finalidad de dedicárselo a alguien, y que mejor que el amor de mi vida, claro que como soy muy tímida e insegura y tal vez hasta tonta siendo que fui correspondida, si durante 3 años no le pude declarar mi amor a dicha persona y cuando él lo izo hacia mi lo rechace, y ahora es tonto que lo haga sabiendo que lo perdí, pero saben que me siento extremadamente feliz, teniendo una nueva oportunidad con otra persona, lo que pasa es que estoy confundida y no sé que hacer, lo quiero, pero.., tengo miedo, estoy en un encuentro de varios sentimientos y ahora que durante estas semanas e madurado y veo la realidad de la cosas y hace que me aterre, el porqué de las cosas, el saber, quiero ser la misma de antes pero ya no lo consigo aunque siga actuando normal sé que las cosas ya cambiaron y ahora estoy debatiendo conmigo misma sobre este tema pero al fin he tomado una decisión, si, abandonare el pasado y me abriré una puerta a la tranquilidad y que mejor para cerrar ese capitulo de mi vida, dedicándole este capitulo.:D, espero que les guste, si lo se me tarde mucho en actualizar pero en estos momentos necesita con que distraerme y el estudio me absorbía 100%, se preguntaran como puedo estar tan ocupada si ustedes también vana a escuelas y tienen mucho tiempo de sobra, la respuesta es que yo estoy becada y tengo que seguir al margen con mi promedio por que si no… pues ya saben lo que ocurre y no queremos eso ¿verdad?, lamento esta situación, lo mas seguro es que actualicé los domingos de dos en dos semanas, vale, casi se me pasa pero…**

**Me deben una muy grande, queridos lectores, si, por que les prometí que actualizaría como fuera, en clases, en recesos, pero en la escuela en la que voy no se pueden llevar aparatos electrónicos especialmente los celulares, y que creen, pues no paso nada, ee, ya los había asustado, no lo que pasa es que me encontraron escribiendo y me lo quitaron mis papas, pero no me importa (): como no me va importar mi celular es mi vida), bueno en entonces no me lo van a devolver, pero mi hermano logro conseguírmelo así que solo anote mis datos y pusimos el celular en el mismo lugar.**

**GÓCENLA (por que me consto mi celular y un regaño ENORME)**

**Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.**

"**¿Por qué te amo?"**

.capitulo 4.

. Sorpresa, enojo y amor .

Eriol. P.O.V

Después de que entre al departamento y encontré las rosas, me dio rabia, era obvio para quien eran, pero antes tenia que comprobarlo, me dirigí hasta donde estaban y sostuve la tarjeta luego la abrí y decía.

_**De: **__**Yue Tsukishiro**_

_**Para: Mi cerezo**__** Sakura kinomoto**_

Mi rabia aumento mas, estaba muerto de celos, "mi cerezo Sakura kinomoto", las palabras sonaban en mi mente, no quería pensar mas, sabia que iba cometer una estupidez, no quería eso, así que arrugue la tarjeta y la tira con el odio mas grande que e tenido, me dirigí a mi cuarto a paso veloz y azote la puerta lo mas fuerte que pude, estaba lleno de coraje y con algo me tenia que desquitar, ¿pero con que?, quería no sentir este sentimiento de celos, pero por que me preocupaba, Sakura era mi novia ¿no?, JODER, no ella no es nada mio, nada, puede acostarse con quien ella quiera incluyendo a "ese", y yo aquí como idiota sufriendo, no si ella también lo podía hacer, por que yo no, sin pensarlo mucho saque un papelito de la bolsa de mi pantalón.

**62748915**

**Meiling **

Si era el numero de la chica del restaurante me lo había dado antes de salir de él, tal vez podía divertirme un poco con ella, si por que no.

Marque el numero hasta que su voz me contesto.

-Hola, Meiling, soy yo me recuerdas-

-Como olvidar al chico mas sexy que has visto, y dime por que me as llamado-me dijo en un tono de voz, que yo conocía en las mujeres, pero en verdad quería hacer esto, no lo se, necesitaba pensar y que mejor pasando un buen rato.

-Quería verte, ya sabes para salir e invitarte un café-

-Suena interesante tu propuesta, pero en estos momentos estoy más ocupada que nunca, no creo que pueda ser esta semana, tal vez hasta el sábado-me dijo con una voz des animadora, por la cual estoy seguro de que no estaba mintiendo.

-Te entiendo, no hay problema, sabes por que no vienes a mi departamento cuando ya estés desocupada, te parece-

-Si, esa es una excelente idea, el sábado iré, ya sabes para divertirnos un poco-

-Si- le conteste para luego colgarle, di un pequeño suspiro y me recosté en mi cama.

-Por que rayos me duele tanto que no seas mía- dije con recelo, odiaba este sentimiento.

Durante toda la semana evite a Sakura, no la quería verla y asía todo lo posible para no hacerlo, y cuando lo hacia lo hacia fríamente, quería que ella sintiera el dolor que yo estoy sintiendo.

Llego sábado y Meiling me llamo para confirmarme que estaba ya lista, agarre mi chaqueta y salí de la habitación lo mas rápido que pude, para no ver a Sakura, pero me vio, me vio.

-¡ERIOL!, espérame, tengo que hablar contigo-escuche su encantadora voz, pero no le ice caso, aunque la allá escuchado, no quería hablar, al menos no con ella.

Salí del edificio y Meiling ya estaba afuera esperándome, se veía hermosa tenia una falda negra que estaba un poco arriba de sus rodilla y una camisa de tirantes color rosa, ere hermosa, pero no mas que tu.

-Hola-le dije Meiling, poro como respuesta ella me abrazo, así estuvimos mucho tiempo hasta que ella se separo de mi.

-Hola-me dijo con unos ojos llenos de ilusiones

-¡ERIOL!-dijo la voz de una chica detrás de mí, maldita sea sabia de quien esa era esa voz pero que estará asiendo aquí.

Shaoran P.O.V

¿Quién soy yo se preguntaran?

Pues yo soy el gran Shaoran Li, heredero de la fortuna Li, apuesto, millonario, el deseo que cualquier chica, MI VIDA, veamos como es mi vida, en la secundaria fui el mas popular de la escuela, aunque yo no le prestaba atención yo siendo el mas popular no socializaba con muchos solo con Eriol y Tomoyo, Eriol es mi mejor amigo desde que llegue aquí por primera vez, aun que también es un hijo de p!$%&(¿, asiéndose pasar como el caballero ingles frente a las "damas", pero cuando no… es un maldito doble cara, y aun a si es mi mejor amigo, mientras que Tomoyo, esa es otra historia, la conocí cuando iba a reuniones de clase alta, es hermosa, tengo que admitirlo y es con la única hasta el momento que e durado mas de un día, si efectivamente ya llevo saliendo con ella un año, y pienso casarme dentro de dos años, se preguntaran como alguien como yo puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana, y la respuesta es que desde que mi padre murió e madurado y veo la realidad de las cosas, aunque también hay una persona que me ayudo a madurar y no pienso decir su nombre por que al recordarla me duele, si ahora veo la realidad de la vida, ahora veo mas allá de las fiesta y la droga, me comprometí con Tomoyo, una chica perfecta, aun que sé que jamás la llegare amar como a ti, trabajo la mitad del tiempo en una empresa pequeña de textiles para pasar el tiempo y no pensar en ti, y ahora que me e peleado con Eriol, por una estupidez, te necesito y tu no estas, extraño tu embriagador aroma, extraño tus besos, extraño la forma en la que nos entregábamos el uno al otro, extraño que ya jamás volverás a ser mía, siempre tuviste una solución a todos mis problemas, pero ahora que ya no estas, que are, no tengo a nadie, no se como solucionar este problema, ahora me arrepiento de todas las tonterías de mi juventud, me aborrezco a mi mismo por se yo quien te alejo de mi, por hundirme cada vez y cada vez en el vicio, odio a ver actuado a si, pero lamentarlo no ara que regreses.

E me aquí acostado en mi cama pensando en lo miserable que es mi vida, pensando que el dinero no lo es suficiente en la vida, siendo una persona sin amor, esperanzas, me desprecio, por que mierda tuve que discutir de esa forma con Eriol, tal vez tan bien lo pierda al igual que a ti, no quiero quedarme solo, me siento mal por que sé que me equivoque, sabiendo que mi ego ha bajado por esto, por que tuve que actuar así, es mi amigo ¿no?, los amigos te dicen que estas mal, pero por que diablos hago esto, me duele que me allá equivocado y que él tenga la razón, me duele que sea tan asquerosamente perfecto, y yo un miserable, será mejor que me disculpe con el, pero conociéndolo se va a burlar de mi.

Solté un bufido-ni hablar es lo correcto y lo are-

Después de eso me incorpore totalmente y tuve una ducha bastante larga para poder acomodar mis pensamiento, cuando por fin acabe me subí a mi Jeep y conduje hasta la dirección que me dio Tomoyo, llegue era un edificio lindo con el estilo de Eriol, no me sorprende que ahora viva aquí. Salí de mi carro y camine hasta entrar al edificio y preguntarle a la recepcionista donde quedaba la habitación 6-b.

-Subiendo al piso 6 ala derecha-me contesto la señorita de ojos hermosos y encantadora sonrisa.

Y fue así como tome el elevador hasta que a ultimo momento entro una chica de ojos verdes y mirada inocente, no sé que emociones sentí cuando la vi, me fascinaron sus ojos verdes, no solo por ser mi color favorito, si no también por que en ellos podía ver su pureza era como un libro que podías leer, calculo que tendría la misma edad que yo, me fascino, me recordó a ti, siempre tan inocente.

-Hola disculpa te encuentras bien- me dijo la oji-verde con una dulce voz preocupada.

-Si, de maravilla, ¿Por qué?-

- Es que te vi mirando asía la nada y no respondiste mi saludo, pensé que tal vez tendrías un problema, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-

-No, perdón e estado divagando un poco mi mente eso es todo, perdón si te preocupe, mi nombre es Shaoran Li, mucho gusto en conocerte-le dije, pero pude ver que en la cara de ella había un desconcierto, se veía confundida.

-El gusto es mio, soy Sakura kinomoto-y desvió su mirada de la mía.

Después de eso los dos nos quedamos en completo silencio, no me importo mucho estaba muy ocupado pensando que le diría a Eriol, pero después, no se como paso tal vez estaba tan desconcertado, el elevador se paro, no se movía, no ice nada tal vez era solo una falla en el sistema y pronto la arreglarían así que seguí en mis pensamientos, pero los gritos de la chica me enojaron, que no se podía callar, me sentí mal después y la agarre de los hombros haciendo que me mirara, en su mirada pude ver miedo, terror, y también pude tonar algo que no había notado, y es que era atractiva, tenia algo especial y de eso estoy seguro, cuando vi su mirada de terror angustia izo que me sintiera mal, debía protegerla, ¿Pero de que?.

-Tranquila todo estará bien, pronto lo arreglaran-le dije en un tono seguro y relajado.

Vi que como se le iban acumulando lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos verdes, iba a llorar estoy seguro, debía hacer algo.

-No, no llores por favor, que quieres que haga, pídeme lo que quieres pero por favor no llores-le dije muy preocupado como si la conociera demasiado a tal grado de hacer lo que sea para que se calmara, me miro por unos momentos y luego se balanceo sobre mi, abrazándome, su cuerpo era cálido caliente, olía a cerezas, me provoco la sensación de que debía cuidarla el reto de mis días, ella era perfecta, se sentía bien, nunca me sentí así, solo contigo, mi mente estaba en shok, no pensaba en nada quería seguir abrazándola pero cual fue mi sorpresa al sentir como ella se separo de mi.

-Disculpa, a veces soy muy dramática, perdón si te incomode es solo que…-no, no por que estaba apunto de llorar.

Y si así fue empezó a llorar, sus lagrimas caían sobre sus hermosas mejillas, por que, le pedí que no llorara y ahora lo estaba haciendo por mi culpa, luego empezó a llorar mas, me desespere odiaba cuando una mujer lloraba, solo quería que se sintiera segura, pero como, que hago para que deje de llorar, ¿QUE?, sin pensar en lo que estaba siendo la agarre de la mejillas y la bese, si la bese, sabia que una persona se paraliza cuando es besado de sorpresa y si eso asía que la señorita dejara de llorar lo aria.

Pero que paso cuando empecé a sentirme bien, sus labios cálidos y finos junto a los míos, sin duda alguna fue lo mejor que e sentido en toda mi vida, e besado a una chica que e conocido en el elevador y solo se su nombre "Sakura", la niña que bese para que dejara de llorar, la niña que me esta haciendo sentir cosas que jamás e sentido, la niña con sabor a cerezo, sabia que era el momento de dejarla y no seguir besándola, pero no quería podía sentir que ella solo estaba parada sin hacer nada, sentí como sus lagrimas tocaban mi piel, esta apunto de dejarla cuando ella metió su lengua y empezó a explorar la mía, ¡DIOS MIO!, nunca había sentido esto, me sentía en la nubes se sentía grandioso, me excitaba, me fascino, lo adore, me olvide de todo, me olvide del pequeño detalle de que éramos unos completos desconocidos, me olvide de todo el mundo, empezamos a hacer una guerra con nuestra lenguas, nos besamos apasionadamente, me di el lujo de poner mis manos en su hermosa cintura mientras ella subió sus manos a mi cabeza jugando con mi pelo, ¡DIOS!, estaba tan excitado, y solo era un beso, quería mas, quería que me diera mas, y en ese momento subí mis manos para abrazarla y pegarla más a mi, sentí como ella me mordió el labio, lo que causo que diera un gemido de placer, era fascinante y aun seguía sintiendo sus lagrimas en mis mejillas, hasta que no aguante mas, estaba excitado así que sin la mayor delicacion la lleve asta una esquina del elevador y empecé a manosear todo su cuerpo, mientras que ella dejaba de besarme los labios y ahora me daba pequeños besos y lamidos en mi cuello, e izo que gimiera de placer, no pude mas, no tenia control de mi mismo esto me producía éxtasis y no quería dejar de sentirlo, quería sentir que esa niña desconocida era mía, quería que ella se diera cuenta que yo siempre estaré protegiéndola, sin el menor cuidado posible pensaba quitarle esa blusa hermosa que tenia.

Sakura P.O.V

Después de lo sucedido con las rosas no cruce ni una palabra con Eriol en toda una semana, aun no entiendo porque se había enojado, es decir, no éramos novios, cuando salía me trataba fríamente y me evitaba, no se por qué diablos me siento culpable, yo no ice nada ¿verdad?, pero tenia que hacer algo para que se le bajara el enojo, hable con Tomoyo, me dijo que no le asiera caso que el solo estaba enojado por algo tan inmaduro y que después se le iba a pasar, pero creo que no es así, estaba ahí, en la cocina pensando que hacer para que me perdone, ¿pero que me perdone de que?, vi como la puerta de su habitación se habría y fue corriendo a verlo hasta que lo vi salir del departamento.

-¡ERIOL!, espérame, tengo que hablar contigo-pero ya era demasiado tarde él ya había salido de la puerta, pero aun así yo estaba segura de que él me había escuchado, sin pensarlo dos veces salí del departamento y lo busque por todo el edificio, hasta que llegue a la salida pero el ya no estaba, me maldije mil veces por ser tan mala en los deportes y no poder alcanzarlo, pero al levantar la vista me lo encontré muy abrazado de una chica con color de pelo negro, la conocía pero de donde, ¡DIOS!, acaso no es la mesera que nos atendió en el restaurante, si, si era ella, y era ella ala que tenia Eriol en sus brazos, resignada me dirigí al elevador y por suerte pude entrar a tiempo y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con unos hermoso ojos ámbar, este chico era apuesto y aunque estuviera deprimida por lo que paso con Eriol, creo que al ver al desconocido me alegro un poco el día, le pregunte que como estaba, pero no me respondió, estaba ahí solo viendo la puerta, asta que finalmente pude captar su atención, me miro era tan encantador y me sonrió diciéndome que no me preocupara, era demasiado, era lindo como sus hermosos ojos y encantadora sonrisa en su hermosa cara, hasta que me dijo su nombre, "Shaoran li", ese nombre lo había escuchado antes pero ¿En donde?, creo que últimamente me e olvidado de todo, o puede ser que me esté volviendo loca y que jamás haya escuchado "Shaoran", es raro, después de salir de mis recuerdos le dije mi nombre y desvié la vista, hasta que el elevador se paro, como odio esas cosas me dan pánico, soy una cobarde, me asuste hoy no era mi día, empecé a gritar como loca.

-Dios, y si ya no funciona, y si me quedo aquí para siempre, escuche en las noticias que 5 personas se atoraron en uno que salieron 3 días después-dije con pánico caminando por todos lados, hasta que sentí una manos sobre mis hombros.

-Tranquila todo estará bien, pronto lo arreglaran- me dijo el chico que acababa de conocer en un tono relajado para que yo me calmara.

Mi día no había empezado bien, y ahora le agrego esto, me siento fatal, hoy no es mi mejor día quería llorar por saber que tan desgraciada era en la vida, quería llorar, quería que alguien me abrazara, pero no estabas tu, no estaba tu, tu estaba con otra, y lo peor es que no sé que te icé para merecer tu indiferencia.

-No, no llores por favor, que quieres que haga, pídeme lo que quieres pero por favor no llores- me dijo muy preocupado el chico, su cara era igual encantadora estando feliz o preocupado, se veía encantador, y era lindo, así que lo abrase, lo abrase como si mi vida dependiera de eso, pero al que quería abrazar era a ti. Me separe de él, pensando en que solo lo estaba abrazando por un capricho mio.

-Disculpa, a veces soy muy dramática, perdón si te incomode es solo que…- mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas era la chica con menos suerte en el mundo, pero que…

…sentí sus labios con los míos, al principio no sabia que hacer si alejarme de él o seguir con el beso, se sentía delicioso, izo que me olvidara de todo lo malo que tuve el día de hoy, sentí como él se iba apartar, pero no se en que rayos estaba pensando, así que metí mi lengua y empecé a tocar la suya con la mía, era tan increíble esa sensación era fascinante, me olvide de todo, jamás alguien me había hecho sentir eso, era GRANDIOSO, excitante, nos seguimos besando apasionadamente mientras yo jugaba con su hermoso pelo achocolatado, sus labios sabían a chocolate, este desconocido era perfecto, me besaba, ni siquiera con Eriol llegue a sentir esto, ni con Yue, ni con otro con quien allá estado, sentí como rodeaba sus brazos en mi cuerpo, quería mas, mas, lo mordí en el labio haciendo que el gimiera, me éxito eso sentí como el me llevo acorralándome en un esquina del ascensor, bese su cuello y también lo lamí, me fascino cuando gimió, sus gemidos eran grandiosos sentí como él me iba a quitar la blusa.

.

.

.

-¿Qué, que es lo que estoy asiendo?- que carajo estaba pasando, y en el justo momento en el que iba a … tu llegaste, maldita voz dentro de mi, por que ahora apareces, ¿Por qué?, aunque también debo de reconocer, no lo como me miro confundido aun aferrado a mi.

-Perdón, pero que es lo que estamos asiendo, es decir, no nos conocemos solo se tu nombre y eso fue hace pocos minutos-dije en un tono de enojo, no solo con el si no conmigo misma.

-Tienes razón-dijo con pesar, mientras de alejaba de mi,-lo lamento Sakura-dijo en un susurro, y en ese momento el elevador se abrió.

Eriol P.O.V

-¿Que quieres Tomoyo?-dije volteándome para verla

-Como que quiero, eres un maldito-me dijo en tono de reproche, ok ya me había enojado como es que me dijo "maldito", que traerá para hablarme de esa forma.

-¿Qué?, de que estas hablando-le dije con el seño bastante fruncido

-hahahha, y ahora no sabes de que te hablo, no te hagas el inocente, eres muy cruel-

-Cruel, de que hablas-

-Hablo de que Sakura, se esta muriendo por ti, y tu lo que haces es ignorarla y salir con cualquieras-dijo señalando con la mirada a Meiling.

-De que hablas, yo no significo nada para Sakura-le dije en tono de indiferencia y después me voltee, pero ella me sujeto el brazo.

-No se por qué mierda te metiste esa idea, ella esta enamora de ti, o acaso ella te lo a negado-

-No lo se-le dije en un tono suave y relajado, y en eso ella me soltó el brazo y suspiro.

*****FIN DEL CAPITULO*****

**NOTAS FINALES DE LA AUTORA**

**Espero que les allá gustado, gracias por leerla.**

**Perdón por las faltas de ortografía, ya saben como soy, hehehe, gracias por sus comentarios, sigan asiéndolo por favor, ammm, que les puedo decir, me siento rara yo no suelo escribir este tipo de cosas, HAYY que lindo se conocieron en el elevador y casi terminaron …, (hahaha), y en los próximos capítulos se pone peor, bueno volviendo al tema de este capitulo, la verdad es que Sakura estaba dolida su día no fue el mejor y que arrían ustedes si se encuentran aun tipo sexy en elevador y luego te besa, lo abra hecho por gusto o por venganza asía Eriol, eso se los dejo a consideración suya queridos, me encanta soy tan rara (:D), me siento feliz, pero si a ustedes no les gusto o si,u otra cosa mándenme reviews, como yo les había prometido poner adelantos, pues aquí los tienen.**

***********adelantos***********

Eriol P.O.V

Tomoyo, tenia razón era injusto lo que estaba haciendo, demasiado injusto con todos, pero por que, por que, tenia que solucionar las cosas, tarde o temprano iba a hablar con ella.

-Meiling, creo que hay que vernos en otra ocasión te parece-le dije pero por la cara que puso estoy seguro que no le gusto mucho la idea.

-Esta bien, pero me debes una muy grande precioso-me dijo para luego depositarme un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Si, te prometo que te lo compensare-le dije para luego irme a mayor velocidad de ese lugar quería hablar con Sakura, ahora me e dado cuenta de que fui un imbécil al tratarla así, y si Tomoyo tenia razón, tal vez pueda ser algo mas que un amigo para ella, no lo se, llegue al edificio y quería usar el elevador para llegar mas rápido.

-Disculpe joven, el ascensor se detuvo y lo están componiendo-me dijo la señorita de nombre Kaho.

-No se preocupe entonces utilizare las escaleras-le dije mientras a toda prisa me dirigí a ella.

-Joven-escuche la voz de Kaho atrás y me detuve.

-Si-

-Su compañera de departamento, Sakura, esta en el elevador-

-¿QUÉ?, ¿Qué Sakura esta en el elevador-

-Si, la vi entrar a ultimo momento, ya lleva dentro de ahí media hora-dijo Kaho

Dios, me sentía culpable, seguro debe de estásela pasando horrible (hahhaa si claro, ella y Shaoran estaban pasándola horrible)estuve dando vueltas en todo el piso, esperando a que el elevador se abriera, pero "nada", no se abría.

Hasta que por fin se abrió y cual fue mi sorpresa al encontrar a …

**Bueno esto es todo amigos, espero que les allá gustado, espero actualizar pronto, tengo tantas ideas, amor-drama, eso es lo que va a tener esta historia. :D**

**BYE…QUERIDOS (besos y abrazos)**


End file.
